Heated Wonderment
by pleasesayitsnotso
Summary: One shot: A pleasant summer evening has given a viable excuse for the Avengers to indulge in some down time, which involves a considerable amount of alcohol consumption. As Steve reflects on the life he now lives and the one he left behind, a drunken Natasha decides to try and loosen up the Captain.


_"__The kiss grew into so much more than anything that had come before, unfettered by a time that strived to contain passion, born from perceived loss and glorious gain."  
__― __Susan Catalano_

* * *

The searing summer day had dissipated into an equally pleasant evening, one that the Avengers capitalised on with a BBQ on the balcony. Drinks flowed and the usual worries and concerns that they all usually held made way for an evening of normality, of friendship and laughter, an evening that submerged all involved in an indulgent stupor of carefree happiness. As the evening progressed the majority of those attending had consumed an extortionate amount of alcohol, especially Tony who had managed to announce, through slurred words and hazy eyes that all were to prey on the night life of the city. Accompanied by a lot of whooping and hollering, especially from Clint and Natasha, they made their way inside in a flurry of drunken ecstasy in anticipation of a night on the town. Bruce made his way swiftly to bed, avoiding the grasping hands and pleading eyes of his fellow Avengers whilst Pepper tried to prevent Tony from completely wrecking the living room as he climbed upon the coffee table whilst dancing to ACDC which now roared from the speakers echoing into the pleasant evening air. Steve however remained outside sat on a chair looking out onto the bright lights of the roaring city, allowing the drunken rabble to flurry inside. Only the soft remnants of uncontrollable laughter and atrocious singing reached Steve's ears along with the rhythmic beat of the music reverberating through the ground. A gentle chuckle escaped from Steve's lips as he turned to look back out at the gleaming, magical cityscape buzzing with life and emitting the heat and sounds that accompanied it with equal gusto. If someone had asked him what he would have envisioned the future to be like, he doesn't even think this would have passed through his mind. Although he had now become accustomed to the modern way of life, every so often he felt the paralysing throes of wonderment take hold and it wouldn't be until someone pulled him from his dazed trance that he'd realise he'd been struck. However he would never mistake his progressive comfort in this modern age with the harsh assumption of forgetting his roots, his beginnings, his past. Now and again he would swear he could hear the delightful bellow of Bucky's brilliant laugh, or see the entrancing yet commanding figure of Peggy pacing with intent beside him. All memories of his past, a past he would never forget and would have hold of him no matter where his life took him. Part of him would always remain in the America of the 1940's, and nothing could ever change that. Lost in his reverie, Steve took a satisfying sip of his ice cold beer, despite his inability to get drunk he still found it's taste incredibly enjoyable, however his moment of reflection was interrupted by a loud shove to the glass patio doors as Natasha stumbled out onto the balcony, half a bottle of vodka in hand,

"Hey Rogers, you coming?" her voice was slightly slurred but it still held its rich velvet undertones, smooth and seductive in its assault on his ears, an amused smirk now adorned Steve's lips as he turned in his chair to address her,

"No thanks Nat, I'm good here." He watched as she elegantly walked over, despite her drunken state her physical capabilities meant she was able to hold herself together considerably better than the average person. Her hips swayed in a positively alluring manner, as the simple white strappy summer dressed skimmed sinfully over her luscious curves with her scarlet tresses pulled up into a messy bun, two curls escaping and framing her strong features. Her jade eyes sparkled with mischief and flitted erratically over Steve, presumably an effect of her high intake of alcohol, her delicious crimson lips contorted into a playful smirk, revealing two charming dimples that Steve rarely had the pleasure of seeing. Finally standing in front of him, she looked up at him from under her thick lashes, an expression of teasing defiance adorning her features as she stepped forward placing herself between his thighs,

"Nat..." His voice was low, reverberating with warning and caution before she grabbed hold of his hand pulling him, regretfully, up from his seat and inducing him to place his beer on a table nearby,

"Come on Rogers, loosen up, have some fun!" Her voice trickled like liquid gold wrapping around his heart and allowing himself to be pulled towards her. Still holding his hand she took a large swig from her bottle of vodka, gasping in satisfaction as the clear liquid burned delightfully down her throat. However her enjoyment was cut short when Steve gently pried the bottle from her hand,

"That's enough don't you think Nat." He was not angry, no, his voice and clear azure eyes oozed care and concern and that in itself made Natasha irritated. Steve placed the bottle on the table next to his beer, before he felt his arm being forcibly tugged,

"Okay Grandad, I'm not letting you stew in your own sympathy. Let's dance!" Pulling him close she wrapped her arms around Steve's neck, pressing her curvaceous body against his muscular build. She was so close now he could feel the heat radiating off her soft alabaster skin, her breathe gently brushed against his cheeks, laced with the toxic smell of vodka. Despite the alluring presence of Natasha Steve's hands remained staunchly by his sides, more a response of pure bewilderment than an inability to know what to do next. Leaning into his tense body and pushing herself up on to her toes, she managed to whisper enticingly into his ear,

"I won't bite you know." This was followed by an eruption of attractive laughter spilling from her lips, as Steve placed his hands on her hips before politely pulling away from her embrace,

"Natasha, stop it now." Despite his warning tone she couldn't help but notice the way the edges of his lips curved up in amusement, in the most endearing manner causing two adorable dimples to appear,

"Ok fine." However her eyes twinkled with delight as she realised Steve had his back to the vast swimming pool situated behind him, placing her hands firmly on Steve's chest she walked towards him slowly, gradually causing him unknowingly to step backwards moving closer and closer towards the pools edge. Keeping her eyes engaged with his and his attention all on her she gently tilted her head to the side and drunkenly garbled questions in Steve's direction, continuing in her bid to distract him,

"Steve come on. Why have you got to be boring? Hmmm? Come on live a little Rogers... Come out with us." Fluttering her long lashes at Steve, he released a slight chuckle as he placed his hands on top of the two delicate hands placed on his chest,

"No Nat, I already said no. Honestly you don't take no for an answer do you?" Continuing her slow walk forwards, coaxing Steve closer to the pool her eyes locked with his, and among the murky olive orbs fuzzed by drink, Steve observed a moment of sober clarity. Leaning forwards her eye flickered to his lips causing a shiver to work its way up his spine to the back of his neck, a delicious spark of electricity. The words that tumbled from her delectable lips, heavy with alcohol and heat, brought a blush to the soldier's cheeks,

"What's the fun in that?" A seductively naughty smirk etched itself onto her face as with one unmitigated push, her hands pressed hard against the unexpected man's chest causing him to become off balance and fall spectacularly into the water. His hands grasped helplessly at the air, and his face was contorted into a hilarious expression of shock as his large muscular frame continued its unstoppable descent towards the fresh crystal water. A large splash was thrown into the air reaching out towards Natasha as she chortled inanely before placing her arms above her head and diving in after him. Steve surfaced viciously, his white t-shirt clinging to his well sculptured physique and showing off his well defined muscles which contracted delectably as his chest heaved fuelling his laboured breathes of surprise. Natasha broke through the water a mere second later her crimson curls now almost black and hanging heavy, as she brushed the locks that had fallen into her eyes away. The delightful sound of infatuating giggles burst from a drunken Natasha, and as Steve combed his own soaked tresses back with his fingers he looked up at her in feigned annoyance before launching himself towards her, growling empty threats,

"Nat you little..." Approaching her he ferociously splashed her, which she reciprocated avidly as both Avengers fell into a good-natured splashing battle, beguiling laughter erupting from the pair. Through the aggressive spray that emitted from the sharp and powerful arm movements produced by both of them, they found themselves moving closer together as they attempted to outdo the other before Steve was assaulted by a large splash that fell directly into his mouth choking him slightly into submission, causing him to splutter,

"Ok... Ok... I call a truce!" Natasha halted her attack, but continued to laugh heartily placing her hands softly onto Steve's shoulders to hold herself up. Steve observed in rapture at how enchanting Natasha was when she laughed, which was incredibly rare in itself, it made her deep emerald eyes radiate a careless and joyous glow. Her usually heavy set features became light and youthful as her cheeks ascended and her brow creased in euphoric amusement. It was in this instance that Steve found himself being encapsulated by the spell of wonderment, and it wasn't until he realised his hands were now gently resting on her hips and he felt her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, that the sensual hushed tone of Natasha broke his awe,

"Steve..." Her voice dripping with rich tones of desire as her hand slipped round to cup the side of his face and her lips collided with his, in an action of unsolicited passion. Natasha immediately took control her tongue skating against Steve's bottom lip in wanton pleasure, causing his hands to slide round to her back and his arms to encapsulate her petite but powerful form bringing her closer to him, tilting his head back he enabled her more access to his yearning mouth. Feeling the beginnings of fervour tingling through her limbs and surge from the pit of her stomach, she pulled back from the blistering contact of his lips leaving behind her hands which cradled his face. Her pause amidst this outbreak of lust and ardour, was her way of asking permission despite her already breaching personal space boundaries, their laborious breathes swept over each other's faces as their chests heaved in exertion of their heated onslaught. Droplets of water trickled from their soaked hair and cascaded over their features, gliding down their noses and slithering along the contours of their cheeks. Their noses were a mere few millimetres away, Natasha's gaze focused ardently on his lips waiting in intense anticipation as his own eyes scanned her face taking in every minute detail and concocting his next move, before wrapping his arms tightly around her and pressing his lips firmly against hers. Natasha's hands grazed down Steve's neck before grabbing hold of his sodden shirt pulling him even closer as she simultaneously wrapped her legs around his waist, making their hips collide. Their lips battled furiously for dominance, tongues slithering and entering each other's mouths in an impassioned duel, neither one wanting to lose. Their hands grasped at each other in rabid and desirous hunger that consumed both of them in a manner they never knew, Steve's hands indulgently glided over her irresistible curves and once Natasha had released her grip on his soaked t-shirt her hands now raked across his broad shoulders and clawed at his muscular back. Moans leaked from their lips settling in each other's eager mouths as both continued their intimate assault; it wasn't till they heard a colossal crash followed by an unintelligible yell from Pepper as Tony had spectacularly fallen off the coffee table he had been occupying. Due to their disruption both had ripped their lips apart however their arms lingered around each other and Natasha's legs remained wrapped around Steve's waist. Turning their attention back to each other Natasha gently caressed his cheek a smirk of delirious satisfaction occupying her features, Steve looked at her in utter astonishment at how breathtakingly beautiful she was, and how little she knew it,

"Well... that certainly wasn't boring Steve." Her voice was heavy with want and he couldn't help but love the way his named sounded rolling off her tongue. **In that moment he realised that no matter what extraordinary encounters came his way nothing would eclipse the wonderment that struck him when Natasha Romanoff had her body pushed up against his, and the scorching remnants of the touch of her mouth burned his lips, and spread throughout him in delightful agony. The only modern wonder that he needed was her.**


End file.
